With the increasingly rapid development of communication and network technologies, a wired network environment has evolved into a wireless network environment using radio waves in various frequency bands. To effectuate the connections between each apparatus in a wireless network environment, a wireless interface is needed. For example, recently, IrDA and Bluetooth have gained heavy attention. Among wireless interfaces being developed, a wireless universal serial bus (USB) interface has emerged and heavily developed due to its high speed transmissions and high compatibility with a personal computer, game machines, other electronic devices, etc.
Based on transmitting data via the wireless USB interface, a wireless USB system uses a host-centric architecture for data exchange between a wireless USB host and wireless USB devices, or simply nodes. An operation sequence of the wireless USB system starts with the wireless USB host periodically transmitting token packets to wireless USB devices for initiating data exchange between the host and devices. At a later time, when the wireless USB device is done exchanging data, the device may transmit an acknowledgement handshake packet to the wireless host so as to adjust data flow rate and prevent issues of under-flowing or over-flowing. This operation may consume a significant amount of bandwidth and power in a wireless USB system. Additionally, interference may be a problem as multiple wireless USB devices may attempt to transmit at the same time.